Yuletide Masquerade
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: It was that time of the year again, and as per usual nations flocked in to celebrate this joyous occasion, dressed in their most fanciful of clothes with hidden identities behind elaborate designed masks and the glittering of the midnight moon shinning


Title: Yuletide Masquerade…

Pairing: USxUK, implied others…

**Warning**: This fic contains the following: Fluff, crack and crossdressing nations… oh and France in general~

Summary: It was that time of the year again, and as per usual nations flocked in to celebrate this joyous occasion, dressed in their most fanciful of clothes with hidden identities behind elaborate designed masks and the glittering of the midnight moon shinning down upon them as they danced to their hearts content.

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, if I did then I wouldn't be writing a Christmas fic about Hetalia now would I? Instead I would be spreading mass yaoi, fluffy and cute scenes between nations that I love~! But since I don't you get to deal with this instead okay? Awesome~

Inspired Song: All The Right Moves by: One Republic…

_~Yuletide Masquerade ~_

The carriage stopped by and a henchman opened the door, helping the passenger out with a gloved hand and a bow. The passenger had pale blonde hair and forest green eyes that sparkled with mild boredom as a thin pale hand accepted the help and gracefully stepped out and glanced at the huge towering mansion with mild interest.

Another man accompanied him; this one had blue eyes and a mischievous spark in his sapphire eyes. "Shall we my dear?" He asked, his voice a mild tenor and held out his arm for the other to take.

He glanced the other's way and nodded with a small smile as he clasped his hand on the other's arm and slowly they walked inside to be met by a glorious hall filled with various nations. The chandelier from above shone brightly and beautifully.

The nations danced merrily, dressed in their most fanciful of clothes with elaborate and intricate masks that hid identities from each other. It was a Yuletide Masquerade…

He hummed in approval and his partner grinned in response as they walked over to the center of the ballroom and position themselves for a dance. The song started and they moved.

The song was a mixture of drums, guitars, violins and pianos. A mixture of classical and contemporary sounds as the nations danced under the moonlight with glittering masks and flattering smiles.

Let's paint the picture of the perfect place

They've got it better then when anyone's told ya

They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades

Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

They twirled and turned at the songs rhythm, blue eyes meeting green with intensity. "You look beautiful tonight…" The tenor voice spoke, a careless whisper against his skin as he was held tightly in an embrace.

I know we've got it good but they've got it made

And the grass is getting greener each day

I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down

Before anybody's knowing our name

"Shush it, I seriously think you're looking for death with this invitation of yours… and this stupid dress!" His voice was harsh but his tone depicted something else entirely, a bitter scowl marred his beautiful image but the other simply smiled as the pulled away for a spin.

They've got...

All the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

They've got

All the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

A light chuckle filled with mirth then a slight tug and he was sent spiraling back into the arms of the other, a flush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire and the rosy hue complimented his pale skin and the red ribbons sewed on his dress. "Stop that!" A flustered squeak.

They say

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

yeah, we're going down

they say

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

yeah, we're going down

"Hmn no… I think I would rather listen to my instincts this time, since I'm going to get it anyways, why not make it worth while?" A teasing whisper against his ear and he blush scarlet, green eyes wide with surprise and bafflement.

Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice?

Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?

Between the noises you hear, and the sounds you like

Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?

A surprised gasp escaped rosy red lips as he felt a nip against his earlobe. "W-What are you doing?!" He whispered, rather hissed irately, eyes narrowing at the other, unimpressed and perplexed. He merely received a mischievous smirk in response.

It can't be possible... the rain can fall

Only when it's over our heads.

The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.

Over the world that's dead

"Hmn, you taste sweet, Iggy!" Was whispered against his sensitive and abused mind you, ears. He sent a withering glare at the other, eyes meeting. "Stop that and release me from this ridiculous hold…" He hissed threateningly.

They've got, they've got...

All the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

They've got

All the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

"Hmn, nope, not going to, we haven't finished our dance yet!" And he was pulled into another set of steps and twirls, his head spinning from the swirls and twirls he was forced to. And once he was back in the others hand he gasped, trying to recollect his lost breaths, eyes closed tight shut.

They say

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

yeah, we're going down

they say

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

yeah, we're going down

Unconsciously he rested his head against the other's chest as he was held tenderly in a warm embrace. His hair pushed behind his ears and a finger gently tipped his head upwards so that a gentle kiss could be placed on his forehead.

It don't matter what you see

I know I could never be

Someone that'll look like you.

It don't matter what you say

I know I could never fake

Someone that could sound like you

"Arthur…" Was whispered softly against his ears and he slowly opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering to reveal shocking emerald orbs that met startling sapphires, his cheeks flushed with color at the closeness and his heart beat against his chest.

All the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

They've got

All the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

"Alfred…" He whispered back as they leaned in slowly, forehead resting against each other and eyes slipping closed as their lips closed in a chaste gentle kiss, his hands wrapping around the other's neck as he felt the other's own wrap around his slim waist.

All the right friends in all the right places

So yeah, we're going down

They've got

All the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down

He was held tightly, slowly pulled closer to the other's chest as they shared a simple kiss… that kiss soon turned passionate as like the many others inside the ballroom, tongues meeting in a heated battle… searching the deep ends of every crevice.

They say

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

yeah, we're going down

they say

Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

yeah, we're going down

It was as if the world outside didn't matter… it was like there was only the two of them… inside these four walls and alone… dancing to an imaginary tune and kissing passionately… the world outside was neglected and forgotten for this one single moment…

yeah, we're going down

yeah, we're going down

All the right moves... heeey

yeah we're going down

they say

all the right moves... heeey

yeah we're going down

And as the song reached it closure, they pulled apart, breaths mingling and eyes meeting, exchanging secret messages. His partner smiled and he reciprocated it with one of his own, he softly tugged at the other's hand and they slowly walked away towards one of the balconies for a fresh air.

A shy blush spread across his pale cheeks, coloring them rosy red and he smiled meekly, eyes averted. "Uhm, M… M-Merry Christmas Alfred…" He mumbled, not meeting the blue blue gaze of his former colony, too proud to show his embarrassed blush.

His partner sent him a beaming smile and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek tenderly making his blush deepen in color. "Merry Christmas to you too, Iggy~" He smiled in response and softly pushed a chaste kiss to the other's cheek, earning him a soft chuckle and they held each other's hand.

They spent the night in joyous laughter and merriment, with drinks brought by the 'Trio'. They partied the night away in happiness and of course with dancing and music… and hidden identities behind glittering masks…

After all, a Yuletide Masquerade wouldn't be a Yuletide Masquerade without Dancing, Music and Masks…

---

A/N: Okay… uhm… nothing to say here cept for maybe uh… Merry Christmas to you guys! And uhm… have a Happy New Year dudes~! It would also be nice if you give me reviews as they will be mah presents for this Christmas~! ^.^ So have a Happy Holidays mah beloved readers~!


End file.
